


No Candle No Light (No Friendzone To My Love)

by TeamLouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Drinking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamLouis/pseuds/TeamLouis
Summary: Je fusillai mon ami du regard et ce dernier ricana. On avait l'impression que son idée pouvait stopper la faim dans le monde et j'étais horrifié. [...]"Allez, Niall ! Dis-moi ! insista Harry, tout excité.-Tu peux le menacer avec autre chose que de la violence. Tu as dit que tu voulais une petite vengeance, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que se passerait si ton ex-petit-ami revenait te conquérir ? Tu sais, le genre jaloux et agressif."[...]"Niall, ça aurait pu être une bonne idée si j'avais un ex-petit-ami mais…-Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! s'exclama Niall. Tu n'as pas d'ex-petit-ami, mais tu peux prétendre en avoir un ! Je suis sûr que Louis serait ravi de t'aider."Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon vin et Zayn se mordit la lèvre tellement fort pour se retenir de rigoler qu'elle aurait pu saigner. Niall avait l'air on-ne-peut-plus satisfait, bien sûr qu'il l'était ce petit con, et j'eus tout juste le temps de lui faire un doigt d'honneur avant qu'Harry ne se tourne vers moi. Il était plus que ravi.Ou celui où aider Harry à se débarrasser de son petit-ami est peut-être la seule façon de lui  faire ouvrir les yeux
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Candle No Light (No Friendzone To My Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916660) by [TeamLouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamLouis/pseuds/TeamLouis). 



> Voici la version française de la fiction que j'ai écrite pour le Bottom Harry Fic Fest 2020. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !! 
> 
> Enjoy xxx

Pour quelle putain de raison est-ce que je suis ici ?

C’est ce que je me dis à cet instant précis, les muscles tétanisés par la douleur, les joues brûlantes, la sueur coulant sur mon front. Je reposai les altères au sol et saisis une serviette pour m’essuyer le visage. Je bus ensuite une longue gorgée d’eau et posai une main tremblante sur son cœur qui battait la chamade. J’étais à bout de souffle et je me demandai comment je pouvais être en si mauvaise forme alors que je n’avais même pas 30 ans. Pas assez de sommeil, trop de cigarettes, je le savais. Cela aurait peut-être dû m’inquiéter, mais je ne m’en préoccupais pas vraiment, en fait.

Pour quelle putain de raison est-ce que je m’inflige ça ?

J’étirai mes jambes devant moi et grimaçai à la sensation cuisante que je ressentais dans mes mollets. La musique me donnait mal à la tête et j’étais écœuré par l’odeur de transpiration qui flottait dans l’air. Du coin de l’œil, je vis que Liam était toujours sur son tapis de sol, en plein gainage, les traits crispés dans l’effort. Je lui balançai ma serviette dessus et il s’écroula avec un grognement digne d’un ours. J’eus envie de rire face à sa tête toute rouge. Il avait l’air ennuyé.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes toujours pour venir avec moi ? demanda-t-il, pantelant. Visiblement, tu n’aimes pas le sport.

-C’est exactement ce que je me demandais ! m’exclamai-je. J’arrête pour aujourd’hui, je n’ai vraiment pas envie de mourir."

Je redoutai déjà les grosses courbatures que j’aurais le lendemain. Je rêvai d’un bon bain bien chaud, puis me rappelai que je n’avais pas de baignoire. La vie était dure parfois. Je jetai un regard par la fenêtre ; le vent faisait voleter les feuilles et la pluie ne cessait de tomber. Un temps typique d’un mois de février à Londres. Je baillai largement ; il était presque 22h et j’étais épuisé. Je reportai mon attention sur Liam ; il était en train de rassembler toutes ses affaires dans son gros sac de sport. Il me tendit la main pour m’aider à me relever.

"On a bien travaillé, dit-il d’une voix douce. Tu progresses de plus en plus."

J’étais plutôt content qu’il le remarque. Apparemment, tous mes efforts portaient leurs fruits. Mes bras étaient plus musclés, mon ventre plus ferme. J’étais devenu plus souple aussi.

"On va voir l’entraînement des garçons ? demanda-t-il."

Comme si je pouvais dire non. Je hochai la tête, pris mes affaires et le suivis à travers la salle de sport. Elle était quasi-déserte et le bruit de nos pas résonna dans le hall. Liam poussa une porte et nous pénétrâmes dans la salle réservée aux entraînements de boxe.

Les cris de Zayn me firent sursauter.

"Harry, casse la distance ! Imagine que ce putain de punching ball veut t’exploser la mâchoire ! Enchaîne ! Enchaîne ! Sois plus souple sur tes jambes, tu ne bouges pas assez tes pieds !"

Et Harry bougeait, bougeait, bougeait, contournant le punching ball comme s’il était son adversaire sous les ordres de notre ami, mais aussi coach sportif. Dans un coin de la pièce, Niall, le dernier membre de notre groupe, sautait à la corde énergiquement. Il était le prochain à subir l’entrainement militaire de notre ami.

Discrètement, Liam et moi-même nous installâmes sur un banc face au ring. Et c’est à ce moment précis que je me rappelais la raison pour laquelle je venais souffrir pendant deux heures, trois fois par semaine, dans cette salle de sport. Harry était concentré, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées. La sueur coulait sur ses joues rouges. Ses cheveux courts se tordaient en des boucles indomptables. Je pouvais voir ses mollets se contracter sous le coup de la douleur. Son short était serré et court, beaucoup plus que ce que les boxers traditionnels portaient. Son tank-top révélait beaucoup de peau, les quelques poils sur son torse, les hirondelles sur ses clavicules.

"Il est vraiment beau, souffla Liam.

-Oui, répondis-je."

Je me mordis fortement la lèvre, horrifié. Je pouvais sentir mon visage brûler de honte et cachai mon visage dans mes mains. Il était vraiment trop tard et j’étais vraiment fatigué. Une telle connerie ne serait jamais sortie de ma bouche sinon.

"Je parlais de Zayn, tu sais, ricana-t-il.

-Je sais, geignis-je. Moi aussi je parlais de Zayn."

Autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Mais Liam n’était pas dupe. Nous étions amis depuis aussi longtemps que je m’en souvienne et il me connaissait par cœur. Liam, Niall et moi-même avions toujours été le trio infernal et rien n’avait jamais pu nous séparer. Nous avions toujours été ensemble, au collège, au lycée, même nos années de fac. Nous passions notre temps entre notre appartement, le campus et le pub où nous avions nos habitudes. J’étudiais l’archéologie, Niall la biologie et Liam la littérature anglaise. Une vie banale d’étudiants. Cela nous fit bizarre lorsque Liam partit pour un stage de six mois à Belfast. Comme un vide que ni moi, ni Niall n’arrivions à combler. Et lorsqu’il revint enfin, je compris tout de suite que notre trio infernal ne serait plus un trio. Deux personnes s’ajoutèrent à cette amitié puissante. A commencer par Zayn, le petit-ami de Liam, qui n’avait pas hésité une seule seconde à tout plaquer pour le suivre à Londres. Et Harry, le meilleur ami de Zayn, qui lui avait juste envie de vivre dans la capitale anglaise.

Cela n’a pas été très difficile de les intégrer dans notre groupe. Zayn était gentil, doux et tellement amoureux de Liam. Et Harry… Drôle, charmeur, taquin, réfléchi. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi un lien aussi fort nous avait unis aussi rapidement. J’avais parfois honte ; je ne m’étais jamais senti aussi à l’aise avec quelqu’un, pas même Niall ou Liam. Et nous étions tellement différents. J’adorais les chiens, lui les chats. J’étais passionné par le rap, lui par la musique country. Je ne pouvais m’empêcher de fumer, alors qu’il ne supportait pas l’odeur de la cigarette. Il avait la sale manie de se lever très tôt le matin, alors que je dormais jusqu’à midi. Il voulait toujours me forcer à manger plus de légumes, alors que je ne vivais que pour les pizzas et les burgers. Et pourtant, nous aurions pu passer des heures à parler de tout et de rien : le dernier Tarantino que nous avions été voir ensemble au cinéma, le fait que les gens devraient arrêter d’acheter des bouteilles d’eau en plastique pour le bien de la planète, le fait que Daphne du Maurier était une auteure sous-estimée. Il m’arrivait de me demander si j’étais tombé amoureux de ses boucles brunes et son sourire avec des fossettes, ou bien de sa personnalité exceptionnelle. Ce que je savais, c’est que j’étais tombé rapidement, intensément et irrévocablement.

Liam rit un peu plus fort et je lui donnai un coup dans l’épaule. Je voulais toujours croire qu’il n’avait rien remarqué.

"Ok, Harry ! On fait une pause !"

A bout de souffle, Harry asséna un dernier front-kick au punching-ball et essuya son front d’un revers de la main. Il sourit lorsqu’il me vit. Ou plutôt, lorsqu’il nous vit. Zayn l’aida à retirer ses gants et lui tendit une bouteille d’eau qu’il vida d’un trait. Ils trottinèrent jusqu’à nous et Harry s’affala à côté de moi, son épaule cognant la mienne. Il sentait la transpiration et le déodorant. Venant de lui, ce n’était même pas écœurant.

"Hey, Lou, souffla-t-il. Tu es encore ici à cette heure-là ?

-Liam m’a forcé, geignis-je.

-Bien sûr que non ! s’exclama le dit Liam. C’est même toi qui…"

Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtés pour lui faire ravaler ce qu’il avait sur le bout de la langue. Niall nous rejoignit, tout sourire. Il avait un trou dans son t-shirt et j’eus envie de mettre mon doigt dedans. Zayn s’agenouilla devant Harry et commença à lui masser les cuisses. Il est contentieux, assis par terre, la moue boudeuse. Je ne pus m’empêcher de constater une énième fois qu’il était vraiment beau : ses longs cils créaient des ombres sur ses pommettes, ses lèvres étaient pleines, ses traits fins. Une petite mèche de cheveux tombait sur son front. Liam avait beaucoup de chance.

Niall donna une petite claque sur le bras d’Harry.

"Dis donc, c’était plutôt lamentable aujourd’hui !

-Hey, je ne te permets pas, s’indigna Harry, les sourcils froncés.

-Il n’a pas tort, Harry, ajouta Zayn. C’était même carrément médiocre.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien de se sentir soutenu par ses meilleurs amis, ironisa Harry, se relaxant contre le dossier du banc.

-Vous êtes vraiment méchants avec lui, argumentai-je, ne pouvant m’en empêcher. Il est tard et c’est la fin de la semaine. C’est normal qu’il ne soit pas au top de sa forme. Nous sommes tous épuisés.

-Exactement ! s’exclama Harry. Louis est un véritable ami, lui. Pas comme certains dont je ne citerai pas le nom."

Il accentua ses paroles en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. C’était doux, innocent, un geste qu’il avait fait des centaines de fois auparavant. Cela suffisait pourtant à me mettre des papillons dans le ventre. J’essayai de ne pas prêter attention au regard entendu que Liam et Niall se jetèrent.

"Est-ce que vous voulez qu’on aille manger quelque part ? demandai-je."

J’espérai secrètement pouvoir passer un peu de temps supplémentaire avec Harry. J’étais vraiment pathétique.

Mais Harry se leva, tira un peu sur son short. Il frotta ses yeux fatigués.

"Désolé, les gars. Une autre fois, peut-être ? Matthew m’attend à la maison."

Je pinçai les lèvres, essayai de ne pas avoir l’air déçu, blessé, triste. Etre amoureux d’Harry n’était pas un problème. Non, le véritable problème, c’est qu’Harry avait un petit-ami.


	2. Chapter 2

Rien aujourd’hui n’aurait pu me défaire de ma bonne humeur. Pas même la pluie qui détruisait mes cheveux que j’avais mis beaucoup de temps à coiffer, ni même les bourrasques de vent qui s’infiltraient sous mon manteau et qui me glaçaient le sang. Je pressai le pas, tenant fermement le sachet en papier que j’avais dans la main. Je tournai à l’angle de la rue et pénétrai dans la salle de sport. Je passai devant l’accueil, saluai d’un signe de tête Sally derrière le comptoir et me dirigeai directement vers la salle de boxe. Liam et Niall m’attendaient devant la porte et discutaient tranquillement.

"Hey, Louis, on se demandait quand tu arriverais ! s’exclama Liam, comme si j’étais en retard."

J’étais presque sûr que ce n’était pas le cas. Je laissai mes deux amis déposer un baiser sur ma joue et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour observer par la petite fenêtre ce qui se passait dans la salle. Sur le ring, Zayn et Harry combattaient avec force et grâce. J’étais toujours un peu inquiet à l’idée que l’un des deux se fasse mal.

"Est-ce que tu as acheté le gâteau comme prévu ? demanda Niall, scrutant la salle par-dessus mon épaule.

-J’ai mieux ! souris-je, agitant le sachet en papier. Je suis passé à cette boulangerie française qu’Harry adore."

Liam saisit vivement le sachet et regarda dedans, dépité.

"Louis, sérieusement, on ne peut pas planter une bougie d’anniversaire dans un croissant, soupira Liam d’exaspération. On avait dit que…

-Bien sûr qu’on peut planter une bougie d’anniversaire dans un croissant, cesse d’être aussi psychorigide.

-Les gars, ne commencez pas à vous chamailler, ricana Niall. Harry adore les croissants, ça va lui faire très plaisir. Liam, est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Matthew ? Est-ce qu’il va nous rejoindre ?"

Liam hocha négativement la tête et je levai les yeux au ciel (snorting). Rien de tout ceci n’était étonnant.

"Je lui ai envoyé plusieurs messages sur Facebook et il n’a répondu à aucun. Je suis pourtant sûr qu’il les a vus.

-Quel connard, soufflai-je."

Et je ne disais pas ça parce que j’étais jaloux. J’aurais vraiment pu être heureux pour lui si son petit-copain n’était pas aussi détestable. De tous les mecs de la terre, Harry était vraiment tombé sur le copain le plus pourri qu’il puisse exister. Matthew était égoïste, pédant et narcissique. En six mois de relation, il n’avait toujours pas voulu nous rencontrer. L’anniversaire surprise d’Harry semblait être l’occasion idéale pour faire connaissance, mais ce trou du cul devait sûrement avoir mieux à faire.

"Tu devrais lui dire, déclara Niall en me donnant une tape sur l’épaule.

-Dire quoi à qui ?

-Dire à Harry qu’il n’a rien à faire avec un loser pareil, expliqua Niall, exaspéré.

-Il le sait déjà."

En effet, je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où Harry s’était lamenté : _Matthew a annulé notre sortie au restaurant, Matthew ne veut pas partir en week-end au bord de la mer, Matthew n’aime pas mes cheveux courts, Matthew m’a dit que j’étais ridicule avec du vernis, Matthew préfère passer du temps avec ses amis qu’avec moi._ J’avais déjà essayé de faire comprendre à Harry que Matthew n’était pas digne de lui, gentiment, calmement, patiemment. Mais Harry semblait refuser de voir la vérité en face. Je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie à m’occuper d’une relation qui n’était pas la mienne. Si Harry se complaisait dans une relation malsaine et toxique, ce n’était pas mon problème.

"On passera une meilleure soirée sans lui de toute façon, dit Niall avec un petit haussement d’épaules."

Il avait entièrement raison. J’étais plus que ravi à l’idée de savoir que je ne le verrais pas coller contre Harry, à la toucher la taille, à l’embrasser ou carrément le peloter. Mon niveau de tolérance avait ses limites.

Dans la salle, Harry et Zayn avaient arrêté de combattre. Ils semblaient être en train de débriefer, Zayn avait sa main appuyée sur l’épaule d’Harry et ce dernier avait l’air concentré, pinçant sa lèvre entre ses doigts.

"Je pense que c’est le bon moment, les gars, déclarai-je. Vous êtes prêts ?"

Mes deux amis acquiescèrent. Liam sortit une bougie de sa poche et réussit à la planter dans le croissant. Je l’allumai avec mon briquet. Puis nous poussâmes la porte en même temps, pénétrâmes dans la salle et nous mîmes à crier en même temps.

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, HARRY, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !"

Harry se retourna vivement. Ses yeux pétillaient, il avait un immense sourire et c’était exactement pour le voir dans cet état que j’avais voulu lui organiser un anniversaire surprise. Zayn lui fit un énorme câlin par derrière, puis lui prit la main pour le faire descendre du ring. Je lui collai le croissant sous le nez, le faisant loucher.

"Allez, Harold, il est temps pour toi de faire un vœux ! m’enquis-je."

Il sourit davantage, ses fossettes creusaient ses joues et ses yeux se plissaient. Il avait une mèche de cheveux qui collait à son front et je levai ma main libre pour lui retirer. Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis souffla fort sur la bougie. Il la retira et croqua un gros bout du croissant.

"Merci beaucoup, les gars, marmonna-t-il, la bouche pleine. Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs.

-Ce n’est pas fini ! s’exclama Niall. Toi et Zayn, dépêchez-vous de prendre une douche !"

Harry remit le croissant dans le sachet en papier et enleva les quelques miettes qu’il avait autour de la bouche.

"Un câlin d’abord !"

Avant que je ne puisse le contredire, il enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et appuya sa joue toute collante contre la mienne.

"Harry, dégage, tu es répugnant, geignis-je.

-Je sais, mais tu m’aimes quand même."

Mon cœur battit un peu plus vite. Il avait dit cela pour plaisanter, mais cela ne me faisait pas rire du tout. Je me sentis fébrile. Il finit par se détacher de moi et se précipita pour faire un câlin plein de sueur aux autres garçons. Enfin, lui et Zayn se dirigèrent vers les douches. Je ne pus m’empêcher de regarder les fesses d’Harry. Pourquoi portait-il un short aussi court ?

"N’aie pas l’air aussi niais, ricana Niall. On le sait que tu es amoureux."

Je geignis fort et cachai mon visage dans mes mains. Ce n’était pas aussi flagrant, non ?


	3. Chapter 3

Il faisait chaud. Il faisait chaud et mon esprit était embrumé par l’alcool. J’appuyai ma bouteille de bière contre ma joue pour la refroidir. Je m’enfonçai un peu plus dans le canapé et rejetai la tête en arrière. Le plafond semblait flou et si je me concentrai un peu plus, j’étais presque sûr de le voir faire des vagues. Il valait mieux fermer les yeux. J’avais mal à la tête et les cris stridents de Niall et Liam qui dansaient sur Just Dance me vrillaient les tympans. Zayn encourageait son petit-ami telle une cheerleader et ça aurait été presque mignon s’il ne criait pas plus fort que la musique. Sur le sol étaient jonchés plusieurs bouteilles de bières, de cartons de pizza, d’emballages cadeaux. Nous nous étions cotisés pour offrir à Harry le vol en montgolfière dont il rêvait depuis des années et il avait eu l’air vraiment heureux. Mais plus la soirée avançait, plus il semblait éteint. Allongé sur le canapé, ses pieds s’enfonçant dans ma cuisse, il pianotait sur son portable avec les sourcils froncés. 

Je tournai la tête sur le côté et attrapai sa cheville pour attirer son attention. Il reposa son portable sur son ventre et releva la tête vers moi. Des cernes sombres plombaient ses yeux.

"Ça va ? demandai-je, avec un petit sourire.

-Yeah, répondit-il avec un hochement de tête. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Et toi ? Tu as les yeux complètement explosés."

J’eus un petit rire et me levai. Je lui tendis la main pour qu’il se lève à son tour.

"J’ai juste un peu trop bu. Je vais prendre l’air. Tu viens avec moi ?"

Il acquiesça et s’enroula dans une couverture en moumoute. Je regardai autour de moi à la recherche de ma veste mais Harry me devança. Il jeta un bout de tissu à la figure.

"Tiens, prends mon sweat, déclara-t-il. Il fait vraiment froid dehors."

Il ne m’attendit pas et se rendit directement dans le petit jardin devant la maison de Liam et Zayn. Après un instant d’hésitation, j’enfilai le sweat. Il était beaucoup trop grand pour moi, il m’arrivait au milieu des cuisses et les manches recouvraient entièrement mes mains. Il sentait bon la lessive et le parfum d’Harry. Je ne savais pas si c’était l’odeur de son sweat ou l’alcool dans mes veines, mais je me sentis rapidement fébrile. Je le rejoignis dans le jardin.

Il avait raison, il faisait vraiment froid. Je serrai mes bras autour de ma poitrine et j’avais vraiment envie de me rapprocher d’Harry pour profiter de sa chaleur corporelle. Mais je ne bougeai pas d’un orteil. Harry se retourna pour me faire face et les reflets de la lune rendaient sa peau encore plus pâle que d’habitude. C’est vrai qu’il avait l’air fatigué.

"Est-ce que tu as passé une bonne soirée ? demandai-je, tâtant la poche de mon jean pour en sortir mon paquet de cigarettes."

Je l’allumai, tirai une bouffée et regardai Harry froncer les sourcils lorsque je recrachai la fumée.

"Bien sûr, répondit-il avec un petit rire. Merci beaucoup d’ailleurs. Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleur anniversaire. Et je sais que c’est toi qui es responsable de tout ça.

-On voulait juste te faire plaisir, annonçai-je avec un haussement d’épaule."

Il eut un petit sourire et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Je m’adossai contre le mur en briques et regardai le ciel noir. D’épais nuages empêchaient de voir les étoiles. Je terminai ma cigarette et écrasai le mégot dans le cendrier. C’était rare que nous n’ayons rien à nous dire et cette situation me mettait mal à l’aise. Je me dis que c’était peut-être le moment de lui offrir le petit présent que j’avais acheté et que je ne voulais pas que nos amis voient. Je sortis la petite boîte de ma poche, elle semblait peser une tonne dans ma main et mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite.

"Haz, j’ai un petit quelque chose pour toi, déclarai-je à voix basse."

Il eut l’air surpris et il s’avança vers moi, prenant avec précaution la boîte. Je me pinçai la lèvre inférieure entre mon pouce et mon index, nerveux. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent lorsqu’il ouvrit la boîte et un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres.

"Louis, il est magnifique ! souffla-t-il. Tu peux me le mettre ?"

Une vague de soulagement m’envahit. Je hochai la tête et enlevai le pendentif de la boîte. Harry se retourna et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour passer le collier autour de son cou. Harry sentait bon le shampoing à la pomme. Il se retourna à nouveau, ses fossettes creusant ses joues, et passa son index sur le pendentif. La sirène en argent semblait briller sur sa peau.

"Merci beaucoup, Lou. Je l’adore."

J’avais une envie folle de l’embrasser. Je voulais savoir si ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses avaient toujours le même goût qu’il y a un an, lorsque nous nous étions embrassés pendant la soirée d’anniversaire de Liam. Je me souvenais encore avec exactitude du goût de tequilla sur sa langue, la façon dont ses mains avaient laissé des marques sur mes hanches et mes ongles des griffures dans le bas de son dos. C’était un moment d’égarement ; beaucoup trop d’alcool et de weed. Il m’avait embrassé comme il aurait pu embrasser n’importe qui. Et puis, le lendemain, nous avions fait comme si rien ne s’était passé. Nous n’en avions jamais reparlé. J’en arrivais même à me demander s’il s’en souvenait. A moins qu’il n’eut fait semblant pour qu’il n’y ait pas de malaise entre nous. En tout cas, ce dont j’étais sûr, c’est que lorsque j’avais enfin décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains pour crever l’abcès, quelques semaines plus tard, Harry nous annonçait qu’il avait rencontré Matthew. A quoi bon en parler maintenant ?

Je m’adossai à nouveau contre le mur et Harry m’imita. Son bras était pressé contre le mien. Il soupira longuement.

"Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé, s’excusa-t-il. Vous m’avez organisé une super soirée, vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde et je suis complètement éteint. Je suis désolé, Louis.

-Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux. Il tourna la tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Il a oublié mon anniversaire. Il a oublié mon putain d’anniversaire. Toute la journée, j’ai attendu un petit message, un petit coup de fil. Je pensais même qu’il allait me faire une surprise… Putain, tu es celui qui m’as fait une surprise, pour l’amour du ciel ! Et tu sais quoi, Louis ? Il ne répond même pas à mes messages ! Je ne sais même pas où il est et ce qu’il fait alors que c’est mon putain d’anniversaire."

Son ton était glacial et je ne l’avais jamais vu aussi en colère contre Matthew. D’habitude, il lui trouvait toujours des excuses. Toujours. Mais ce soir, Harry était vraiment remonté. Et j’étais bien décidé à remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

"Liam voulait qu’il vienne à notre petite fête ce soir, avouai-je. Il n’a jamais répondu.

-Putain."

Il s’adossa à nouveau contre le mur et s’appuya un peu plus contre moi. Son index triturait le pendentif.

"Je suis sûr qu’il est avec ses amis. Ou avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il me trompe, j'en suis sûr. Il est toujours en retard, il…"

J’eus un petit rire. Il était évident que Matthew était le mec le moins fidèle au monde. Harry me donna un coup dans le bras avec son épaule.

"Ce n’est pas drôle, Louis, geignit-il, appuyant son front contre mon épaule.

-Harry, soufflai-je, pressant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Il a toujours été comme ça ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu le découvrais. Il aime être entouré de son harem. Il aime jouer. Il aime flirter. Il aime draguer. Tu veux que je rajoute d'autres choses sur la liste de raisons pour laquelle c'est un mauvais petit-ami ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?"

 _Sois à moi et je te montrerai ce que c'est d'être aimé._ Nous avions eu cette discussion de trop nombreuses fois et je savais déjà comment elle allait se terminer. Et je n’avais vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec lui ce soir. J’enroulai les bras autour de sa taille et glissai mes mains dans son dos. Il s’appuya de tout son poids contre moi.

"Tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça, Haz. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ce qu’il te donne.

-Je sais, geignit-il, son souffle chaud frappant ma peau. Je sais que tu as raison. Mais qu’est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Dis-lui d’aller se faire foutre. C’est aussi simple que ça. Même avec son cerveau de bulot, il devrait comprendre."

Ses cheveux chatouillèrent mon cou lorsqu’il secoua la tête. J’essayai de ne pas prêter attention à la proximité de nos deux corps et à la façon dont ses mains appuyaient sur mes hanches.

"Je veux une preuve.

-Ca n'a aucune importance, Harry. Ca n'a aucune putain d'importance, puisque tu sais au fond de toi-même qu'il te trompe !"

J'étais en colère maintenant. Ca me mettait hors de moi qu'il soit aussi naïf et stupide. Il se redressa en soupirant bruyamment. L'air froid me glaça le sang. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu’il fut aussi naïf.

"Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça, dit-il, fatigué. Désolé."

Il était sur le point de rentrer mais je le retins par le poignet.

"Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demandai-je doucement."

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question, parce que je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse. Mais cela faisait des semaines que je voulais connaitre ses vrais sentiments. Il était évident qu'il était amoureux ; il ne serait jamais resté avec Matthew sinon.

"Je… Je crois… Je ne crois pas."

Ce n'était pas la réponse que j'attendais et je dus avoir l'air surpris, puisqu'il pouffa.

"Pourquoi tu…, commençai-je, secouant la tête.

-Ne sois pas fâché, me coupa Harry, pouffant un peu plus. J'ai sûrement des sentiments pour lui mais… Non, je ne suis pas amoureux.

-Alors pourquoi tu…"

Harry appuya sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Il avait l'air malicieux, les lèvres pincées pour s'empêcher de sourire. Je pouvais sentir son sang pulser sous la peau fine de son poignet. Il leva la main pour remettre une mèche derrière mon oreille.

"Je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant, dit-il doucement. On rentre ?"

Je ne voulais pas parler de ça maintenant non plus, alors je hochai la tête et le suivis à l'intérieur.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, après qu'Harry se soit endormi dans mon lit, parce qu'il avait trop bu pour rentrer chez lui, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le soleil. Les pieds d'Harry étaient trop froids contre mes mollets, son torse trop chaud contre mon dos. Il ronflait doucement, son souffle me chatouillant derrière l'oreille. J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il n'était pas aussi proche lorsque nous nous étions couchés. Je me fichais qu'il soit aussi proche de moi. J'adorais ça. Je n'avais pas honte de voler des moments qui ne m'appartenaient pas. Ils devaient appartenir à Matthew. Matthew qui était certainement en train de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre à ce moment même.

Je retournai mon oreiller, il était trop chaud sous ma joue. Si Harry était sûr que Matthew le trompait, s'il n'était pas amoureux de lui… Pourquoi restait-il avec lui, putain ?


	4. Chapter 4

C’était une très mauvaise idée.

"C’est une très mauvaise idée, déclara Liam, fronçant les sourcils."

Zayn lui tapota le dessus de la tête avec l’intention de l’apaiser. Assis dans mon canapé, les jambes ramenées sous mes fesses, je les regardait d’un air attendri. Ils étaient vraiment trop mignons ensemble. Mais j'étais plutôt d'accord avec Liam.

Niall lui jeta un paquet de chips à la figure, ce qui aurait pu l'offenser s'il n'avait pas été aussi affamé. Il l'ouvrit et y plongea la main. Il refusa d'en donner à Zayn.

"Je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée, Liam, intervint Harry, s'asseyant à côté de moi. Mais je me sentirai mieux que ça sera fait.

-Personnellement, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée ! s'exclama Niall. On va enfin être débarrassé de lui !"

J'eus envie de rire face à son sourire malicieux. Niall poussa Harry pour pouvoir s'asseoir à côté de lui et Harry le frappa derrière la tête.

"Ne ris pas de mon malheur, Niall ! Tu es pitoyable comme ami."

Niall fit la moue et Harry finit par lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Ils étaient mignons aussi. J'étais écrasé contre l'accoudoir du canapé, le bras d'Harry pressé contre le mien, son parfum à la vanille emplissant toute la pièce.

"Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? demanda Zayn d'une voix douce.

-Oui. J'ai besoin de savoir, répondit Harry."

Il prit son PC et l'ouvrit. Je me sentis un peu nauséeux. Je ne voulais pas faire partie de ce plan. Cela ne semblait pas correct.

Après sa soirée d'anniversaire, Harry était convaincu que Matthew le trompait. Il voulait rompre avec lui. Mais il avait toujours besoin d'une preuve pour le confronter. Je pensais que c'était totalement inutile. Confronter Matthew signifiait que cet imbécile pouvait donner une explication, voire se confondre en excuse, et Harry pouvait pardonner facilement. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

Alors Harry avait créé un faux compte sur Twitter pour flirter avec Matthew. Liam avait raison : c'était une putain de mauvaise idée.

Niall rit en voyant la photo qu'Harry avait choisi pour le faux compte. Un vrai playboy, les cheveux bruns, le regard mystérieux, un sourire malin et des muscles fins visibles sous son t-shirt. C'était ridicule. J'étais sur le point de sortir pour aller fumer une cigarette. Mais une part de moi voulait voir jusqu'où cela pouvait aller. Zayn se leva pour se rapprocher and s'assit sur le bord du canapé, regardant l'écran. Liam boudait toujours, beaucoup trop sage pour prendre part à un plan aussi mauvais.

"Tu es sûr qu'il va tomber dans le panneau ? ricana Niall. Ce n'est pas un peu trop ?

-Rien n'est trop pour Matthew, lui rappela Harry.

-Allez, Haz, envoie-lui un message ! le pressa Zayn.

Harry tapa le nom de Matthew dans la barre de recherche et cliqua sur l'icône. Matt, 26 ans, fais de ta vie une œuvre d'art car tu n'as qu'une seule toile. Je retins un rire, levant les yeux au ciel. Quel trou du cul.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et tapa son message.

_Harry : hey ! désolé de te déranger, mais je t'ai vu au pub samedi et j'ai eu un peu peur de venir te parler_

Il me semblait que tout le monde retenait sa respiration. Même Liam avait arrêté de grignoter ses chips. Mon cœur battait vite dans ma poitrine et j'avais les mains moites. Je voulais que cette idée de merde fonctionne. Je fus presque surpris lorsque Matthew répondit. Niall claqua ses mains.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"

_Matthew : tu es sûr ? Je n'aurais pas oublié un si beau visage ;)_

Je soupirai fébrilement. Matthew était piégé. Harry se mordait la lèvre, ses doigts tapant rapidement une réponse.

_Harry : il y avait beaucoup de monde, tu ne m'as peut-être pas vu. moi je ne voyais que toi_

_Matthew : quel dommage que je ne t'ai pas vu. on aurait pu bien s'amuser_

Niall secoua la tête, l'air énervé. Ce n'était rien comparé à Harry. Sa mâchoire était serrée, la tension visible dans ses épaules, les yeux noirs.

_Harry : s'amuser ? mais on se connait pas encore_

_Matthew : je cherche pas d'ami, je suppose que toi non plus_

_Harry : tu as raison. je peux te demander quelque chose_

_Matthew : je t'écoute chéri_

_Harry : tu as un petit-copain ?_

Je commençai à me ronger les ongles, nerveux. Je n'aimais pas voir Harry aussi énervé. Enervé et blessé. Je voulais qu'il se sente bien. Si seulement il pouvait voir à quel point j'étais amoureux de lui. Zayn dut ressentir mon anxiété, puisqu'il appuya une main douce contre ma nuque.

_Matthew : bien sur que non ! l'engagement c'est pas pour moi_

L'atmosphère était lourde. Tout le monde regardait Harry, le jaugeant. Il regarda l'écran avec les sourcils froncés. Ses doigts effleurèrent le clavier, mais il referma le PC d'un coup sec.

"Ok. Très bien. Je suis cocu."

Il reposa le PC sur la table basse et se leva. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise. De la sueur froide me coulait le long du dos tandis que je le regardai avec des yeux inquiets. Je pouvais sentir l'humiliation irradier de son corps. Zayn contourna le canapé et le prit dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolé, Haz, mamonna-t-il.

-J'avais besoin de savoir, maintenant je sais. Je vais prendre une douche et après on va boire, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, les gars ? Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je ne vais pas mourir."

Il leva les yeux au ciel and ricana un peu. Puis il alla dans la salle de bain, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Un moment passa et j'eus envie de rire face à la tête de mes amis. Aucun d'eux n'osait bouger, comme s'ils avaient peur de briser un quelconque sort. Je me levai et tapai dans mes mains, faisant sursauter Liam.

"Vous l'avez entendu, les gars, on va boire !"

J'allai dans la cuisine et ouvris les placards pour sortir les verres. Je pris ensuite le tire-bouchon et la bouteille de vin que j'avais achetée avant de venir chez Harry. Je souris en voyant les Polaroids sur le frigo : quelques-uns de nous tous, une poignée de la famille d'Harry, beaucoup de nous deux. Aucun de Matthew. J'étais plus que ravi.

Je retournai dans le salon, ouvris la bouteille et servis mes amis. Je m'assis sur le canapé, rejetant ma tête en arrière. L'anxiété avait quitté mon corps et j'avais plutôt honte de me sentir aussi soulagé. Je n'aurais pas dû me réjouir de la rupture de mon meilleur ami. Mais c'était trop bon de savoir que Matthew venait de quitter la partie. Soulagé et heureux j'étais.

Niall me donna un petit coup avec son pied.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses qu'il reste avec Harry ? demanda-t-il. Il pourrait simplement être célibataire et baiser qui il veut.

-Parce qu'il a besoin d'une figure de stabilité dans sa vie, répondis-je, buvant une gorgée de vin. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui l'attende le soir. Il utilise Harry pour booster son égo. Mon dieu, je lui mettrais mon poing dans la gueule s'il était en face de moi. Je le déteste tellement.

-On le déteste tous, pouffa Zayn.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, Lou ? dit Liam, nerveux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?"

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ils me regardaient tous comme si j'étais stupide.

"Tu es un idiot, déclara Niall. Tu vois très bien de quoi Liam parle.

-Pourquoi tu m'insultes ? Je n'ai rien fait !

-C'est justement ce qu'on te reproche !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries, Niall, pour l'amour du ciel !"

Liam nous envoya un coussin dessus pour nous faire taire. J'étais indigné.

"Ce que Niall essaye de te dire, c'est qu'il est peut-être temps pour toi de… Tu sais.

-Non, je ne sais pas, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes tous mystérieux ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demandai-je, perdant patience.

-C'est le moment pour toi de dire à Harry que tu l'aimes, andouille, soupira Niall, épuisé."

Je rougis. Je savais que nos amis étaient au courant de mes sentiments depuis longtemps. Au point que je n'essayais même plus de m'en cacher. Ca ne voulait pas dire que j'étais prêt à les écouter raconter n'importe quoi.

"Vous allez vous taire ? grinçai-je. Je ne dirai rien à Harry. C'est mon meilleur ami. Je ne veux pas le perdre parce…"

Une porte claqua dans le couloir. Je regardai mes amis avec de gros yeux. Ils eurent au moins la décence de fermer leur gueule. Harry entra dans le salon et s'affala sur le canapé, à côté de moi. Ses cheveux mouillés bouclaient dans toutes les directions et il s'était rasé. Il prit mon verre des mains sans même me demander et en but une gorgée. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et j'eus envie d'embrasser la peau douce de son cou. J'étais trop amoureux pour mon propre bien.

"Très bien, les gars, dit Harry, me redonnant mon verre. C'est un conseil de guerre. Je dois quitter Matthew, mais je ne sais pas comment.

"Vire-le de ta vie, répondit Liam, étirant ses jambes sur les genoux de Zayn. Tu fais de la boxe, Harry, ça ne devrait pas être difficile de le convaincre.

-Je ne vais pas le menacer, Liam. Quel genre d'hommes est-ce que je serais ? Je veux juste avoir une petite vengeance.

-Ca ferait de toi le genre d'hommes qui en a marre qu'on le prenne pour un con."

Harry secoua la tête et se rapprocha de moi, appuyant sa tête contre mon épaule.

Il y eut un silence de mort. J'étais sur le point de me resservir un verre lorsque je remarquai la façon dont Niall me regardait. Mon cœur se mit soudainement à battre plus vite. Rien de bon ne pouvait venir de ce regard. J'essayai d'être subtile en lui articulant un _n'ose même pas_. Mais Niall sourit encore plus. Il se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, regardant Harry avec des yeux malicieux. 

"Mec, je crois que j'ai une idée, dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, concerné.

-Venant de Niall, ça va être un tas de conneries, ris-je sarcatisquement."

Je fusillai mon ami du regard et ce dernier ricana. On avait l'impression que son idée pouvait stopper la faim dans le monde et j'étais horrifié. Je considérai de quitter l'appartement d'Harry dans l'instant, mais ça aurait été suspect. J'étais piégé.

"Allez, Niall ! Dis-moi ! insista Harry, tout excité.

-Tu peux le menacer avec autre chose que de la violence. Tu as dit que tu voulais une petite vengeance, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que se passerait si ton ex-petit-ami revenait te conquérir ? Tu sais, le genre jaloux et agressif."

Harry soupira bruyamment, fermant les yeux. Je fronçai les sourcils, tout comme Liam et Zayn. De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regardait toujours comme ça ?

"Niall, ça aurait pu être une bonne idée si j'avais un ex-petit-ami mais…

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! s'exclama Niall. Tu n'as pas d'ex-petit-ami, mais tu peux prétendre en avoir un ! Je suis sûr que Louis serait ravi de t'aider."

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon vin et Zayn se mordit la lèvre tellement fort pour se retenir de rigoler qu'elle aurait pu saigner. Niall avait l'air on-ne-peut-plus satisfait, bien sûr qu'il l'était ce petit con, et j'eus tout juste le temps de lui faire un doigt d'honneur avant qu'Harry ne se tourne vers moi. Il était plus que ravi.

"Ca pourrait marcher ! Ca le détruirait de nous voir ensemble ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Louis ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir."

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je sentais quatre paires d'yeux posées sur moi et je rougis. J'avais chaud et terriblement besoin d'une cigarette et d'un autre verre de vin. Je sursautai presque lorsqu'Harry saisit mon poignet, traçant des lignes sur ma peau. Il avait les sourcils froncés.

"Oublie ça, Louis. Je ne peux pas t'en demander autant."

Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable, avec son pull violet et son jogging gris, la lèvre coincé entre son index et son pouce, inquiet de m'avoir blessé. Comment aurais-je pu dire non ? Je hochai la tête.

"C'est bon, Haz. Faisons ça. Je peux prétendre être ton ex-petit-ami, si c'est ce que tu veux, proposai-je."

Harry sourit, soulagé, toutes fossettes sorties. Je sentais toujours le regard intense de mes amis. Ils pouvaient aller se faire foutre avec leurs présomptions. J'allais prétendre être l'ex d'Harry uniquement pour l'aider. C'est ce que font les amis. Ils s'entraident. Et si tout ceci pouvait jouer en ma faveur, eh bien… Je n'allais pas dire non.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques jours plus tard, je me retrouvai sur ce même canapé, écoutant d’une oreille distraite ce que m’expliquait Harry.

-Tu as bien tout compris, Louis ?

Je hochai la tête et essayai de cacher le tremblement de mes mains en les coinçant entre mes cuisses. Harry ne semblait pas aussi nerveux que moi, il avait même l’air serein, voire excité. Ses traits étaient détendus et l’ombre d’un sourire planait sur ses lèvres. C’était plutôt rassurant de le voir aussi heureux de piéger Matthew.

Le plan était simple : Matthew devait rentrer dans quelques minutes et nous surprendre tous les deux sur le canapé. Simple et efficace. Mais lorsque j’avais accepté d’aider Harry, je n’avais jamais imaginé que l’embrasser ferait partie du plan. Il avait pourtant insisté, sûr que cela rendrait Matthew fou de rage. Et j’étais beaucoup trop entiché pour laisser passer une occasion de l’embrasser.

Harry vint s’asseoir à côté de moi, les mains sur les genoux.

-Ok, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, souffla-t-il, se tournant vers moi. J’ai vraiment hâte que tout ceci se termine.

-Tu sais qu’un petit message lui disant d’aller se faire foutre aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

-Plus simple mais beaucoup moins drôle.

Il sourit et j’eus envie d’appuyer mon index dans sa fossette. Je m’enfonçai un peu plus dans le canapé et Harry s’agenouilla à côté de moi.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas si je t’embrasse ?

Je n’eus pas le temps de répondre puisque nous sursautâmes tous les deux à l’entente d’un bruit de clé dans la porte. Harry se rapprocha si soudainement que son front cogna le mien, mais je ne me préoccupais pas de la douleur puisqu’il pressa presqu’aussitôt ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son torse appuya contre le mien et je ne compris pas pourquoi il poussa sa langue entre mes lèvres entrouvertes et sa main serra mon bras. Un gémissement faillit m’échapper, mais le cri de Matthew me fit le ravaler.

-Putain, Harry, mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?

La chaleur d’Harry me quitta lorsqu’il se redressa d’un bond. J’aurais presque pu rire face à son air faussement surpris, si le regard noir de colère que me lança Matthew ne m’avait pas glacé le sang.

-Oh, Matthew, souffla Harry. Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt.

-Ah oui, tu pensais avoir le temps de baiser ta pute ? s’énerva Matthew.

Je n’eus pas le temps de m’indigner de l’insulte, puisque Matthew se dirigea rapidement vers moi, l’air menaçant. Je me dépêchai de me lever pour lui faire face. Il me poussa à l’épaule, me faisant reculer d’un pas.

-Mais t’es qui, putain ?

Harry se leva à son tour, l’air soudainement plus soucieux que quelques minutes auparavant.

-C’est Louis, il est…

-Qu’est-ce que tu fous avec Harry ? le coupa Matthew, s’adressant à moi.

-Oh, tu as vraiment besoin que je te fasse un dessin ? le narguai-je. Il ne t’a jamais parlé de moi ?Je suis son ex-petit-ami. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je n'aime pas ce statut.

Il n’apprécia pas la remarque puisqu’il me poussa à nouveau et je sentis la pression monter en moi. Je repoussai sa main, serrant fermement son poignet.

-N’essaie même pas de lever encore une fois la main sur moi, l’avertis-je.

-Sinon quoi, petite merde ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Matthew, calme-toi, demanda Harry, la voix rauque. Louis n’y est pour rien. J’aurais dû t’en parler plus tôt mais… C’est… Ça fait plusieurs semaines qu’on se revoit. C’est moi qu’il l’ait rappelé. Il me manquait.

Les talents de comédien d’Harry étaient impressionnants, mais la situation n’avait rien d’une comédie. Matthew se tourna vers Harry et l’attrapa par le col de son t-shirt.

"Toi, ferme ta gueule, sale fils de pute !"

Je vis ses doigts se serrer encore plus autour du t-shirt et je n’attendis même pas qu’Harry réagisse pour partir au quart de tour. Je me mis rapidement entre les deux et repoussait Matthew jusqu’à ce que son dos cogne le mur derrière lui.

-C’est à toi de fermer ta putain de gueule, grinçai-je, mes mains appuyant durement sur son torse. Tu es un petit-ami minable, tu n’es qu’une petite merde. Tu as vraiment cru que…

Je fus coupé en pleine phrase par un coup de poing que je ne vis pas arriver et qui me frappa en plein visage. Je sentis immédiatement le goût de sang dans ma bouche et la douleur de ma lèvre fendue. Le cri d’Harry résonna derrière mon dos.

-Mon dieu, Matthew, ne le touche pas ! Tu es complètement fou !

Fou de rage, ce dernier se précipita sur Harry mais je le repoussai à nouveau contre le mur. Mon cerveau semblait être déconnecté du reste de mon corps, mais je regardai, horrifié, ma main se lever. Je lui assénai un premier coup de poing sur la joue, un second un peu plus haut. Un craquement sourd se fit entendre, me faisant frémir, et Matthew hurla de douleur. Le sang coula abondamment de son nez mais je ne ressentis aucune empathie pour lui. Je me préoccupai plus de la sensation engourdie que j’avais dans les doigts.

Harry se jeta sur moi, agrippa mon bras.

-Arrête, Louis, ça n’en vaut pas la peine.

-Putain, fils de pute, tu m’as pété le nez ! s’exclama Matthew d’une voix cassée.

-Estime-toi heureux que ce ne soit que le nez, sifflai-je, essayant de me dégager de l’emprise d’Harry.

Matthew essuya son nez avec le revers de sa manche et son regard oscilla entre moi et Harry. Il avait vraiment l’air d’un gros con. J’avais envie de lui mettre à nouveau mon poing dans la gueule.

-Dégage, souffla Harry en direction de Matthew. Dégage et ne reviens jamais.

Matthew sembla hésiter, mais eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu’Harry s’approcha de lui.

-Tu m’entends ? Dégage !

-Tu vas le regretter, ça je te le promets. Va te faire foutre, Harry.

-Louis s'en chargera pour toi, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça."

Ce n’était qu’une provocation, cela faisait partie du jeu et je le savais. Cela n’aurait pas dû me faire autant d’effet, pas alors que ma lèvre me faisait aussi mal et que le goût du sang était toujours présent dans ma bouche. Matthew nous adressa un dernier regard plein de dédain et franchit enfin la porte d’entrée, nous laissant seuls.

Mon cœur battait toujours autant la chamade. Les mains tremblantes, je sortis de la poche de mon jean mon paquet de cigarettes. Harry grimaça lorsque j’allumai la cigarette mais je ne m’excusai même pas. J’entendais le sang pulser dans mes oreilles et l’apport de nicotine que m’apporta la longue bouffée ne semblait pas m’apaiser. Ma lèvre me faisait mal et je devais faire une drôle de tête en fumant avec ma cigarette dans le coin de ma bouche. Mes doigts étaient toujours engourdis et j’étais sûr d’avoir des ecchymoses le lendemain. Harry finit par se rassoir sur le canapé, penaud.

"Tu as vraiment cassé son nez, tu sais ? soupira-t-il.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre de son putain de nez ?

-Tu as l'air furieux contre moi."

Je ne répondis pas, parce que je n’avais vraiment pas envie de le blesser. Mais oui, j’étais furieux contre lui. Ce n’était pas comme cela que c’était censé se passer, jamais Matthew n’aurait dû me frapper. Je me sentais blessé dans mon égo de mâle qu’il ait réussi à me briser la lèvre, même si je le lui avais bien rendu. Et surtout, j’étais en colère qu’Harry se soit un jour mis avec ce connard. Je terminai ma cigarette et allai à la fenêtre pour y jeter mon mégot. Dehors, les rues de Londres étaient agitées malgré la pluie qui tombait. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer.

"Tu es celui qui aurait dû lui péter le nez, déclarai-je, fermant la fenêtre. Tu fais de la boxe, Harry. Comment ça se fait que tu n'ais jamais réussi à le foutre dehors ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il te frapperait, je n'aurais jamais… Mon dieu, Louis, ne sois pas en colère contre moi, je suis tellement désolé."

J’aurais vraiment dû accepter ses excuses, rentrer chez moi, passer à autre chose. Mais cela semblait impossible maintenant. J’avais beaucoup de trop de choses en moi qui menaçaient de sortir à tout instant. Je regardai Harry se lever, s’approcher de moi à pas de loup. Je remarquai qu’il avait des auréoles de transpiration sous les manches de son t-shirt. Il saisit ma main et voulut embrasser mes phalanges endolories. C’était un geste apaisant, amical, naturel pour lui. Mais cela me faisait beaucoup trop de mal.

"Arrête, le prévins-je, la voix trop dure."

Harry ne dit rien, mais il sembla profondément blessé. Je m’éloignai de lui pour ne pas voir ses yeux tristes. J’attrapai ma veste sur le rebord du canapé.

"Je dois y aller, on se voit plus tard ?

-Lou, tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? S'il te plait ? Je ne… Je ne veux pas être seul ce soir."

Et il n’aurait vraiment pas dû dire cela. Je me retournai subitement, les poings fermement serrés sur ma veste.

"Tu ne veux pas être seul ? répétai-je.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Harry soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-C'est pour ça que tu étais avec Matthew ? Pour ne pas être seul le soir ?

-Louis, c'est juste…

-Je ne suis pas un putain de bouche-trou !

-Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas ! Tu dis des conneries et tu le sais très bien. Matthew n'est rien comparé à toi.

-Ok, très bien, dis moi pour quelle putain de raison tu étais avec lui de toute façon. Il a réussi à détruire nos deux vies !

-Parce que c'était plus simple, merde ! cria Harry."

Harry était en colère maintenant, presque autant que je l'étais. Il déambulait à travers le salon sans s'arrêter. Il avait l'air épuisé et une mèche de cheveux était collée sur son front. Si je n'avais pas été aussi furieux, je l'aurais remise derrière son oreille. Mais j'étais _vraiment_ furieux.

"Plus simple que quoi ? demandai-je, les mains sur les hanches.

-Tu n'as jamais compris, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pour l'amour du ciel, ne sois pas aussi mystérieux, je déteste quand tu fais ça !

-C'était plus simple d'admettre que j'étais amoureux de toi !"

J'allai m'évanouir. C'était sûr. Harry venait de prononcer ces quelques mots qui firent battre mon cœur beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus vite. C'était vraiment cliché mais j'eus l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demandai-je, peu sûr de moi."

Harry pouffa. Il pouffa et je ne me fus jamais senti aussi léger. Je décidai qu'il valait mieux que je m'assoie sur le canapé, pas certain que mes jambes pourraient supporter mon poids après une telle déclaration.

"Tu es vraiment amoureux de moi ?" demandai-je à nouveau, relevant la tête pour regarder Harry dans les yeux.

Il y avait de la malice dans ces yeux verts. Et autre chose. Harry sourit mais ne put s'empêcher de mordiller sa lèvre, incertain. Ses joues étaient rouge vif, ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Il s'assit sur le canapé, trop proche de moi, nos genoux se touchant.

"Oui, je suis amoureux de toi, répondit-il enfin. Depuis le tout début. Mais je ne l'ai compris qu'après notre baiser à la soirée de Liam. Est-ce clair maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit ? demandai-je, ignorant sa question. Pourquoi, putain ? Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir mon monologue, puisqu'Harry s'avança brusquement, appuyant ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était chaud et brouillon, humide et manquant de délicatesse, tout comme la première fois que nous nous étions embrassés. J'en avais la tête qui tournait. Cette fois-ci, Harry n'avait pas une goût de tequilla, mais plutôt de tisane ou de thé. Je n'en avais rien à foutre du goût qu'il pouvait avoir; tout ce que je savais, c'est que c'était délicieux. J'espérai qu'il ne cesse jamais de m'embrasser comme ça. J'agrippai ses cheveux, le faisait frémir. Je notai mentalement de m'en rappeler pour plus tard. Harry se rapprocha et laissa échapper un petit gémissement lorsque j'avançai mes hanches vers lui. Il se recula, respirant bruyamment.

"Tu ne m'as pas répondu, murmura-t-il, cachant son visage dans le creux de mon cou."

Putain, cela faisait une éternité que je voulais avoir cette conversation. Et pourtant, cela semblait hors de propos, pas le bon moment pour parler d'amour alors que la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était la bosse grossissante entre ses cuisses. Je tournai la tête pour embrasser sa tempe.

"Bébé, soupirai-je."

Et c'était plus que n'importe quelle déclaration d'amour dont il semblait avoir besoin pour le moment. Il se redressa à nouveau, appuya ses hanches contre les miennes, juste pour me faire gémir.

"Je te veux depuis tellement longtemps, Lou, déclara-t-il, sa bouche humide contre mon cou.

-Tu aurais dû le dire bien avant, idiot, ricanai-je, glissant ma main le long de son dos.

-J'avais peur que tu dises non.

Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage mais j'étais sûr qu'il boudait. Je faufilai ma main sous son t-shirt, sentant sa peau frissonner à mon contact.

"Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, répondis-je, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans son dos. Jamais, jamais, jamais."

C'était assez étrange de penser que nous étions tous les deux amoureux l'un de l'autre, sans que l'autre ne s'en rende compte. Nous avions été vraiment stupides. Mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite, la colère sur le point de ressurgir. Harry venait de passer six affreux mois avec Matthew, tout ça parce qu'il avait eu peur de ma réaction.

J'étais sûr qu'il m'avait senti me tendre. Il embrassa mon cou, la peau fine derrière mon oreille, ma mâchoire, mon menton, remontant doucement sur mes lèvres.

"N'y pense plus, murmura-t-il contre ma bouche. Concentrons-nous sur quelque chose de plus… Plaisant."

A ces mots il appuya sa main sur mon entrejambe, me faisait gémir doucement. Puis il se leva et me tendit la main. Lentement, nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa chambre, nous arrêtant beaucoup trop souvent pour nous embrasser, tout en bouche ouverte et en langue.

Nous retirâmes rapidement nos t-shirts et Harry me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que je m'allonge sur le lit. J'avais déjà vu Harry torse nu de nombreuses fois et c'était toujours une vision. Mais maintenant, alors qu'il était à califourchon sur mes cuisses, les tétons durs et les hirondelles paraissant si noires sur sa peau, c'était juste surréalistes. Et ses lèvres… Mon dieu qu'elles étaient rouges, gonflées, brillantes de salive. Je me demandai ce qu'elles sauraient faire sur mon sexe.

Comme s'il lisait mes pensées, Harry se pencha pour presser un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, puis descendis le long de mon torse, suçant et mordillant la peau pour y laisser des marques. Il fit sauter le bouton de mon jean et le fit lentement glisser le long de mes jambes, me faisant frissonner. Il posa sa main sur mon sexe encore recouvert de mon caleçon et se mordit la lèvre. Il ne tarda pas à s'en débarrasser.

Je sus à cet instant précis que je ne pourrais jamais oublier l'image de la tête d'Harry entre mes jambes, ses cheveux me chatouillant le bas-ventre, sa bouche laissant des baisers humides sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il prit mon sexe dans sa main et le caressa doucement.

"Je peux ? demanda-t-il, presque timidement.

-Tout ce que tu veux, chéri."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et je pouffai, avant de devenir une masse gémissante lorsque sa bouche se referma sur moi. Mon dieu, c'était meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Le cercle serré de ses lèvres, la chaleur, l'humidité. La façon qu'il avait de creuser les joues, ses mains qui massaient mes testicules, tout me rendait fou. Il commença à faire des vas-et-viens plus rapide et je ne pus m'empêcher d'agripper fermement ses cheveux, mon dos s'arquant. Harry gémit suffisamment fort pour que les vibrations se répercutent à travers mon sexe and je me demandai si la douleur n'était pas un fétiche à approfondir pour plus tard. J'avais hâte de pouvoir l'utiliser à mon avantage.

Les ongles d'Harry s'enfoncèrent dans mes hanches pour me maintenir en place et je lui en étais reconnaissant parce que j'étais vraiment à deux doigts de baiser sa bouche sans aucune retenue. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais pour notre première fois. J'étais vraiment trop romantique.

Mes jambes commencèrent à trembler et je sentis le nœud brûlant dans le creux de mon ventre. J'étais déjà tellement proche que j'aurais pu en être honteux, mais le fait est que j'en avais absolument rien à foutre. Harry me faisait la meilleure fellation de ma vie, il n'y avait aucun mal à être un petit peu trop excité.

"Je vais jouir, le prévins-je, la bouche sèche."

La chaleur humide de sa bouche me quitta soudainement et, à ma grande surprise, il se redressa, embrassant ma cuisse.

"Pas tout de suite, murmura-t-il, malice évidente dans sa voix."

Il rit un peu lorsqu'il vit la désillusion sur mon visage. Il rampa le long de mon corps, pressant son torse contre le mien. Il m'embrassa.

"Je veux que tu me baises, déclara-t-il contre mes lèvres. Je veux que tu jouisses dans mon cul."

Je me demandai comment il pouvait être aussi vulgaire tout en paraissant aussi innocent. Mais comment aurais-je pu dire non à une telle supplication ? Je m'empressai de glisser ma main dans son jogging, mon propre sexe se contractant à la sensation de son sexe lourd et chaud.

Harry se débarrassa de son jogging et de son caleçon et les jeta sur le sol. Je ne pouvais détourner les yeux de son corps de rêve, muscles fins et peau pâle, un peu de sueur sur son torse, son sexe presque rouge contre son ventre. Il me donna un petit coup sur le mollet avec son pied.

"Prends le lubrifiant et les capotes, s'il te plait. Dans la table de chevet."

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, farfouillant dans le tiroir. Je ne l'aurais jamais admis, mais j'étais plutôt content de trouver que la boite de préservatifs n'avait pas encore été ouverte. Peut-être que Matthew n'avait jamais eu Harry de cette façon. Peut-être que j'étais le seul à pouvoir le soumettre ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de poser ce genre de questions. Je m'allongeai à côté de lui, sur le côté, et Harry enroula immédiatement sa jambe autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher un peu plus. Nos sexes étaient alignés et Harry commença à avancer doucement ses jambes. Je l'embrassai avec passion et glissai ma main le long de son dos, m'arrêtant pour serrer ses petites fesses.

"Je veux tes doigts, geignit-il. Je les veux tellement, s'il te plait."

Sa voix était suppliante maintenant et je lui cédai facilement, pressant une grande quantité de lubrifiant sur mes doigts. Tremblant un peu, j'appuyai mon index et l'enfonçai lentement. Harry haleta et j'eus peur de l'avoir blessé. Je commençai à retirer mon doigt mais il tira son bras en arrière, agrippant mon poignet.

"Ne t'arrête pas, supplia-t-il. Putain, c'est vraiment trop bon."

Je soupirai de soulagement et émit un faible gémissement lorsqu'il se contracta autour de mon doigt. Je fis de lents vas-et-viens pour le préparer. Lorsqu'il devint une masse gémissante, je retirai mon doigt et en enfonçai deux. Je pensai à cette chaleur étroite autour de mon sexe, la façon dont Harry bougeait ses hanches pour garder mes doigts au plus profond de lui, nos sexes frottant l'un contre l'autre. Nos deux ventres étaient humides et collants de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Ce n'était même pas dégoutant, c'était vraiment bon.

"Lou, je suis prêt, on peut… on peut…

-Attends un peu, bébé, je ne veux pas te faire de mal."

A ces mots j'ajoutai un troisième doigt et me délectai du grognement qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Il était totalement brisé maintenant, respirant difficilement, ses cheveux en pagaille, la tête rejetée en arrière. Je me penchai pour sucer une marque sur sa gorge, tout en retirant mes doigts. Je laissai Harry ouvrir l'emballage du préservatif et le glissai sur mon sexe, avant d'ajouter une bonne dose de lubrifiant. Nous restâmes sur le côté, face à face, sa jambe enroulée autour de ma taille.

"Prêt, bébé ? demandai-je, enlevant les cheveux qu'il avait sur le front.

Il hocha la tête et c'est tout ce qu'il me fallut pour m'enfoncer en lui. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas couché avec quelqu'un mais ça… Ça c'était parfait. La chaleur, l'étroitesse, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans mon bras, ses gémissements. Tout était plus que parfait en réalité. Je commençai à bouger mes hanches, doucement mais fermement, incapable de m'en empêcher. Harry geignait dans mes bras, son front pressé contre le mien. Son sexe glissait facilement entre nos deux ventres et la sensation devait lui tourner la tête.

Et puis soudain, sans que je ne me l'explique, ce que nous faisions semblait être à sa place. C'était comme ça que cela devait se passer.

"Je t'aime, soufflai-je, serrant un peu plus sa hanche. "Putain, je t'aime tellement."

Harry gémit un peu plus fort et se dépêcha de m'embrasser, sa langue glissant dans ma bouche déjà ouverte. Il releva ses hanches pour changer d'angle et son dos s'arqua, un cri brisé coincé dans la gorge.

"Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, Lou, pantala-t-il, fermant les yeux.

J'enroulai un bras autour de sa taille et le tournai sur le dos, un changement de position qui me permit d'être un peu plus rude. Harry écarta ses jambes, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Je perdais mon rythme, mes coups devenant de plus en plus saccadés. Je voulais désespérément le faire jouir en premier, le faire se sentir tellement bien. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le bas, là où nos deux corps étaient connectés, puis regardai à nouveau Harry. J'étais émerveillé par sa peau scintillante, son torse musclé, ses tétons durs et rouges. Ses tétons durs et rouges… Je souris à l'idée que je venais d'avoir. Je glissai ma main sur son torse et pinçai un de ses tétons entre mes doigts.

C'est tout ce qui lui fallut. Le dos tellement cambré qu'il devait avoir mal, la tête rejetée en arrière, il jouit entre nos deux corps, criant mon nom. Il n'avait jamais semblé aussi beau venant de la bouche de quelqu'un et la façon dont il l'avait prononcé envoya un décharge de désir le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je m'effondrai sur Harry, mon sexe bien enfoncé en lui, remplissant le préservatif de ma semence.

Après quelques instants, je me retirai et Harry grimaça. Je nouai le préservatif et le jetai quelque part, puis revins me blottir contre sa poitrine. Nous étions tous les deux collants et le sperme d'Harry commençait à sécher sur nos peaux, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je ronronnai presque lorsqu'il commença à jouer avec mes cheveux.

"Merci, murmurai-je, la bouche pressée contre son cou.

-Merci pour quoi ?

-Pour avoir viré Matthew, pouffai-je."

Harry ricana un peu lui aussi, mais il semblait fatigué. Il était tard ; la lune créait des ombres sur le parquet. Je me redressai pour tirer la couverture sur nous. Nous aurions sûrement dû prendre une douche, mais aucun de nous deux n'était suffisamment courageux pour quitter la chaleur de l'autre. J'étais presque endormi, bercé par le doux tambourinement de son cœur contre ma joue, lorsque je le sentis embrasser le sommet de ma tête.

"Merci, marmonna-t-il contre mes cheveux.

-Merci de quoi ? demandai-je, la bouche sèche.

-De m'aimer, idiot."


	6. Chapter 6

Je savais que ce n'était pas bien de les regarder. Il ne fallait vraiment pas. Mais c'était comme si mes yeux étaient attirés. Donc, mes mains fermement agrippées au volant, je tournai légèrement la tête sur la droite et regardai Harry et Matthew discuter de leur récente rupture. J'avais insisté pour venir avec lui, mais Harry m'avait demandé de rester sagement dans la voiture. Je n'avais pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter.

Le problème est que je devenais de plus en plus jaloux. Cela faisait près de vingt minutes et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Harry mettrait autant de temps à dire à son ex petit-ami –parce que j'étais son petit-ami maintenant, putain- d'aller se faire et de reprendre ses affaires. J'avais suggéré qu'on les brûle toutes, mais Harry était trop gentil pour faire une telle chose. J'étais amoureux de lui, mais mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver parfois.

J'étais sur le point de klaxonner lorsqu'Harry jeta enfin le sac qu'il tenait aux pieds de Matthew. Il eut l'air un peu surpris, puis s'accroupit lentement pour le récupérer. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je l'avais frappé et son nez était toujours bandé. Il avait l'air encore plus bête que d'habitude.

Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur juste avant qu'Harry ne grimpe sur le siège passager. Il se pencha pour embrasser ma bouche.

"Nous sommes officiellement débarrassés de lui ! s'exclama-t-il, applaudissant. Allons fêter ça."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et démarrai le contact. Harry glissa sa main sur mon genou et serra.

"J'ai trop hâte de voir leur réaction, dit-il, l'excitation tangible dans sa voix."

J'avais hâte moi aussi. Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez Niall, je laissai Harry prendre ma main et me trainai derrière lui le long du corridor. Devant la porte, Harry sautillait carrément sur place. Niall eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'Harry le serra dans ses bras.

"Les gars ! Devinez quoi ! cria-t-il."

Il retira ses chaussures et je le suivis. Niall semblait beaucoup trop suffisant. Nous trébuchâmes dans le salon, où Zayn et Liam étaient affalés dans le canapé. Ils sourirent largement lorsqu'ils virent nos doigts entrelacés et je rougis. Nous aurions peut-être pu être un peu plus subtil. Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Harry. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil cosy qu'il avait décrété être le sien lorsque nous avions aidé Niall à emménager, m'attrapa par la taille et me fit tomber sur ses genoux. Il mit sa main sur mon ventre et appuya son menton sur mon épaule. Niall revint avec une pizza aux peppéronis et une bouteille de prosecco. Je me demandai quand nous avions arrêté de boire de la bière en faveur d'un vin pétillant italien qui coûtait la peau des fesses. Niall nous servit, puis s'assit en tailleur à même le sol.

"J'ai l'impression que mon plan a fonctionné, n'est-ce pas Harry ? ricana Niall.

-Comme tu peux le voir, mec, pouffa Harry, m'embrassant dans le cou. Merci beaucoup, d'ailleurs.

-A partir de maintenant, vous pouvez m'appeler Cupidon."

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Je gigotai pour être à l'aise sur les genoux de mon petit-ami. Petit-ami. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à m'y faire.

"Comment pouvais-tu savoir que ça marcherait ? lui demandai-je d'un air suffisant."

Niall leva les yeux au ciel, buvant une gorgée de son vin. Il reposa son verre sur la table basse.

"Parce que j'ai répété pendant des semaines à Harry de te dire qu'il t'aimait et parce que je t'ai répété pendant des semaines de dire à Harry que tu l'aimais."

J'étais gêné, évidemment. Je pouvais sentir mes joues me brûler. Harry passa son pouce sur ma moue. Il le remplaça rapidement par sa bouche.

"Mon dieu, je ne peux plus les supporter, grogna Niall, fermant les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis le seul célibataire ?

-Matthew est célibataire maintenant, dit Harry. Je peux arranger un rendez-vous si tu veux.

Niall eut un haut-le-cœur et mon corps tremblait du rire d'Harry. J'avais chaud et je me sentais comme dans un cocon. Harry sentait bon et ses cheveux me chatouillaient le cou. J'entrelaçai nos doigts, mon pouce caressant son poignet.

"Jamais, jamais, jamais ! cria pratiquement Niall.

-Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien lui trouver de toute façon ? demanda Zayn, curieux."

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et il grimaça, visiblement honteux.

"Mon dieu, je suis désolé, Lou, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire."

Je haussai les épaules. Je me fichai de parler de Matthew. Cela m'importait peu puisqu'Harry serra un peu plus ma taille. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil et j'appuyai mon dos contre son torse. Je n'aurais jamais voulu quitter cette place.

"Eh bien, maintenant, je peux l'admettre, soupira-t-il, sa voix étouffée par mon épaule. Je me suis peut-être mis avec Matthew pour rendre Louis jaloux. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je me tournai pour lui faire face, fronçant les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par _ça n'a pas vraiment marché_ ? J'étais jaloux, bordel !

-Eh bien, tu ne l'as pas vraiment montré, chéri, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il semblait indifférent mais son sourire s'élargit.

"Peux-tu croire que je l'ai supporté pendant six mois pour toi ? Tu aurais pu faire mieux."

Son ton était joueur mais cela ne me plaisait pas. Je retirai ma main de la sienne et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine. Mais Harry s'en fichait; il me serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

"Aw, bébé, maintenant, tu es vraiment jaloux, roucoula-t-il, embrassant ma joue.

-Dieu que vous êtes écœurant, grogna Niall."

Harry l'ignora et reprocha sa bouche de mon oreille.

"Aucun raison d'être jaloux, chéri, murmura-t-il, son souffle chaud chatouillant ma peau. Je voyais très peu Matthew quand nous étions ensemble. C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle il a fini par me tromper en fin de compte."

Je me détendis à ses mots et le regardai avec des yeux curieux.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que…

-Oui."

Il m'embrassa puis se pencha pour attraper son verre de prosecco. Il leva vers nos amis.

"Portons un toast à Louis ! Merci, bébé, d'avoir prétendu d'être mon ex petit-ami. Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux que je ne le suis maintenant en étant ton actuel petit-ami. Et je t'aime de tout mon cœur."

J'aurais pu pleurer si nous n'avions pas été en face de nos amis. J'étais plus que touché par sa déclaration. Je sursautai lorsque Niall, Liam et Zayn nous acclamèrent. Niall leva son verre et le fit tinter contre celui d'Harry.

"Félicitations, les amoureux. Remercions le ciel que vous ayez arrêté d'être aussi stupides. Nous vous souhaitons une longue et heureuse vie à deux."

Ils nous acclamèrent un peu plus et nous finîmes par éclater de rire. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi heureux de ma vie. J'avais tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé : des amis loyaux, un verre de vin dans la main, mais le plus important, un Harry imbibé d'alcool dans les bras. Alors que la nuit défilait, chacun de nous devenant plus saoul au fil des heures, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander à quoi ressemblerait ma vie dans le futur. Ce dont j'étais sûr, c'est qu'Harry en ferait partie. Je voulais prendre mon temps, l'emmener à de merveilleux rendez-vous, prendre soin de lui, lui faire découvrir le monde. J'étais un peu effrayé que cela ne fonctionne pas. Mais alors qu'Harry m'embrassait, ses lèvres ayant un goût de prosecco, murmurant un _je t'aime_ contre ma bouche, je sus au plus profond de moi que tout irait bien. Je ricanai dans mon coin. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'il fallait que je prétende être l'ex petit-ami d'Harry pour devenir son actuel petit-ami, j'aurais ri. Et si quelqu'un m'avait dit que ce plan stupide fonctionnerait, j'aurais ri plus fort.


End file.
